


Hanahaki

by Superpoliova



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood, Hanahaki Disease, Unrequited Love, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superpoliova/pseuds/Superpoliova
Summary: Hanahaki Disease: “A fictional (emphasis on fictional) disease, often used in fanfictions, where the victim regurgitates and coughs up flower petals when they suffer from unrequited love. The illness can only be cured through surgical removal, however any existing romantic feelings are also removed with the infection.”





	Hanahaki

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a class, so it's a little short, but I decided I wanted to post it here! Enjoy!

_ (It hurts.) _

He’s coughing up petals almost nonstop, the thorns lacerating his throat. The flowers are making him gag and he swears he’s choking.

_ (God, it hurts.) _

He clutches his chest, gasping for air only to hack out crimson roses seconds later. There’s a familiar metallic taste in his mouth. His hands are red.

_ (Why doesn’t she love him?) _

Finally, after hours, he’s given reprieve. He stares at the moving floor. It’s covered in scarlet petals.

_ (Her favorite color.) _

He feels it rising up in his throat before he could stop himself. His vomit covers the floor. That’s tainted red, too.

_ (It’s her fault he’s like this.) _

The vines are squeezing his lungs tight. They’re clogging his throat.

_ (No, it’s not.) _

He stutters an inhale. He stutters an exhale. His heart is shallowly beating.

_ (Is he dying?) _

Pretty little dots dance across his vision. He follows them with his eyes, but can’t catch them.

_ (He loves her.) _

Pins and needles are poking his feet, his arms, his legs. He can’t move, he can’t breathe, he can’t do anything. It  _ hurts, hurts, hurts, hurts. _

_ (He loves her.) _

Loud hacking and wheezing can be heard once again, crimson dripping down his chin.

_ (He loves her.) _

He smiles as his vision goes dark.

_ (She’s worth the  _ _ Hanahaki. _ _ ) _


End file.
